


nothing special

by udipo (orphan_account)



Series: vent writing / your angst supply [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Insecurities, Insecurity, M/M, Vent Writing, for all but two sentences of the fic, woohoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/udipo
Summary: George is not good enough for Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: vent writing / your angst supply [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957312
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	nothing special

**Author's Note:**

> [nothing special by tiffi :)](https://youtu.be/pYq9LA_REYA)  
> note: previously titled 'say anything'.
> 
> i'm working on my series, i promise, just had to vent. look at it this way: i get to be less sad, you guys get dnf content :D small note: didn't proofread, so apologies if there are more spelling, grammar, or formatting mistakes than usual lol
> 
> i will take this down if george and dream decide they are no longer comfy with the shipping. please be respectful.

“I have feelings for you.” Dream’s voice is anxious, wavering in uncertainty.    
  
George laughs, breathy and high on joy, voice softening to reply. “Me too.”   
  
-

Oh god, oh god, oh god. They were two weeks in, and things are… fine. They play Minecraft, but honestly? Nothing has changed. They flirted before they got together (how did they not realize sooner?), and the only real change is that they can be more open about it.

Oh, but George is kicking himself. Does he talk about himself too much? Should he ask how Dream is more often? Dream is probably losing interest already. And… oh, god the physical aspects. He’s so worried what’ll happen when they can finally meet up.

George is not good enough for Dream.

Is he conversing correctly? Is it normal for conversations to go dry sometimes? Or should they be talking more? Do they need to talk about sex? Oh god, has George ever ranted for too long? He has, he totally has, god, he’s an ass. He needs to focus on Dream more.

George has had one past relationship. They were toxic, and he broke it off about 3 weeks in. Apart from that, and maybe some random girls grabbing his hand or sitting on his lap out of nowhere in grade school, he has virtually no experience in dating. Talking about cuddling, PDA, and… kissing… is too much for him. He’s terrified. Him and Dream said they could stay friends if anything  _ bad  _ were to happen, but could they really? 

Kissing is so much. It’s led him to countless nights of being unable to sleep, tossing and turning and worrying. How does it work? He’s only ever pecked his past “partner”, and it was once or twice on the lips. It’s just… so much, all at once, and he’s not used to these emotions. He’s not used to feeling his heart speed up when Dream calls him a cutie. He’s not used to the warmth that spreads across his cheeks when they talk about dates; for his chest to tighten with something he can’t really explain when he thinks about spending the next few years with Dream.

Not to mention his looks. George has struggled with appearance a lot in the past. He’s always been self conscious of his weight, never looking how he wants. His proportions are all off, arms too skinny for his torso and legs. He hates how his hair is so thin and just falls awkwardly on his head. The only thing he really likes about himself is his facial features, but even then it’s just… whatever. Just average.

But Dream… Dream is something else. He has _muscle_ , and is quite a bit taller than him. His eyes are beautiful, _twinkling_ when he laughs. George wants to run a hand through his hair, wants to feel how soft it is. 

George feels... lame when talking to him, tiny and soft and  _ weak _ and  _ stupid  _ next to someone who is quite possibly the most attractive, kindest, and talented person on Earth.

Talent… where does George start? Dream can sing, play guitar, and draw really well. He’s a fast swimmer; said he used to be on a swim team. He can talk seamlessly for hours, seemingly not worrying about what people think, and that has to be one of the things George really admires about him.

He doesn’t give two shits about others’ image of him. Not to say he doesn’t care about his appearance or reputation, but he doesn’t hesitate at the same things George does. He’s not afraid to ask the waiter for no onion on his burger. He’s not afraid to join a new shooter game and deal with the mockery of being a low level for a few days. He’s not afraid to text a group chat and deal with the suspense of whether or not people will respond. He dresses how he wants, and isn’t afraid to paint his nails or wear makeup out. He just doesn’t care what others think.

George really, really admires him for that.

He doesn’t know what Dream struggles with. It wouldn’t come as a surprise if he struggled with little to nothing, because in George’s eyes he is perfect. He must have some struggles, some insecurities, but...

But, right now, George just wants to sleep and bury these emotions. So he pulls up a youtube video, trying his best to shove everything overwhelming and suffocating him to the back of his head, and falls into an albeit not relaxing sleep a bit later.

Maybe one day he can Dream about how he feels. Today, however?   
  
Today is not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://udipo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> disclaimer: i don't think dream does most of those things (guitar, sing, etc) but my s/o does, so,,, let me vent in peace, mom >:(  
> also uhhh hi blub blub (don't ask) if you're reading this sorry i'm a fucking emotional mess it's just A LOT hnnnnsidhgg


End file.
